Guide wires and the like used for assisting insertion of a medical device, such as a catheter, into the body are inserted into and optionally placed in blood vessels, respiratory tracts, urethra, or other body cavities or tissues. When a medical device such as a catheter or guide wire is inserted into the body, the medical device may damage the tissue or the like in the body and produce inflammation or cause pain to the patient. To ameliorate these problems, it has been desired to improve the sliding properties of the medical devices intended to be inserted into the body.
To ameliorate the above problems, a method has been proposed in which the surface of a medical device such as a catheter or guide wire is coated with a hydrophilic resin, a fluororesin or the like.
Moreover, the insertion of a syringe needle into the body may also damage the tissue or the like in the body and cause pain to the patient.
Furthermore, if the inner surface of a syringe needle, a metal tube in a medical device or equipment, or the like has reduced lubricity when in a wet condition, there may be difficulties in rapidly and accurately delivering chemicals or blood. Thus, it has been desired to improve and maintain the lubricity of the inner surface of these products in a wet condition.